Cartas a Santa
by Layla Drakon
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado cómo era la vida de Jack antes de que se convirtiera en Jack Frost? ¿O cómo fue la vida de su hermana tras su muerte? La culpabilidad y la tristeza pueden ser sentimientos muy fuertes en la vida de un niño.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

He iniciado un nuevo proyecto... Y creo que el primer longfic que publico, espero que le den una oportunidad.

Está ambientado antes de que Jack cayera en el hielo y se hiciera inmortal.

Disclaimers: Ni Rise of the guardians ni los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Cartas de diversión**

* * *

 _"¿A quién le interesa lo que creen esos cretinos?_

 _Ellos no deciden quién eres, lo decides tú, tú eres quien decides ser"_

El Gigante de Hierro

* * *

Jack NO era un adolescente que se identificaba por ser responsable. A él le gustaba la libertad; correr, jugar y divertirse eran sus únicas prioridades, bueno, y hacer reír a su hermana, pero eso venía incluido en esas prioridades.

Por lo que cuando los adultos le dijeron que tenía que encontrar un trabajo en lo que fuera bueno, su mundo se empezó a derrumbar. ¿Dónde encontraría un trabajo que fuera divertido? Todos los trabajos eran presión, estrés y obligaciones. Aburrido.

Así que decidió intentarlo de todo, algo bueno habría de encontrar ¿no? Su _vocación_ … O al menos eso decían los adultos. Aún no tenía muy en claro el significado de esa palabra.

Hoy tocaba la carpintería.

Tallar madera es todo un arte, no cualquiera lo logra dominar, se necesitan manos expertas, ágiles y con buen pulso (esos requerimientos los cumplía Jack… o al menos eso creía), y, por supuesto, un buen ojo. El primer paso es el saber qué tipo de escultura se desea, después, conseguir una gubia para tallar la madera, que tenga buen filo y que sea adecuada para el tipo de figura que se va a realizar; también hay que conseguir un mazo para golpear la gubia, de preferencia que sea en forma de campana para no maltratar la gubia. Lo siguiente es empezar a darle la forma a la madera, apoyando la punta de la gubia en esta y golpeándola ligeramente con el mazo para empezar a raspar la madera. Dependiendo del tipo de acabado es la manera en que tienes que golpear, suave o con fuerza, y la manera en que debes apoyar la gubia.

A pesar de todas estas instrucciones que le había dado el carpintero del pueblo, Jack seguía un poco perdido sobre cómo debería comenzar, pero, al ser de naturaleza confiada y algo rebelde, empezó a golpear la gubia como el Hombre de la Luna le dio a entender, un poco por aquí y otro poco por allá mientras sacaba un poco la lengua y su cara se contraía en diversas muecas.

\- Oye Jack - Escuchó una vocecita hablando a su espalda, pero no volteó, estaba demasiado concentrado inclinado en la mesa.

\- ¿Sí? - Respondió, tallar madera resultó ser más difícil de lo que él esperaba. El carpintero se lo había tratado de advertir, pero él no había escuchado.

\- ¿Qué le vas a pedir a Santa Claus? - La madera se encontraba en huelga, se negaba a cooperar y lo estaba haciendo a propósito para burlarse de él, pensó Jack, aunque lo más probable es que fuera por el clima helado. Recordando las instrucciones que le había dado el carpintero, intento sacarle un poco más de curva a su estatuita dándole un fuerte golpe a la gubia con el mazo. Mala idea. Ocasionando que casi se rebanara el dedo - ¡Jack! – exclamó preocupada su hermana mientras Jack se lamía el dedo.

\- Rayos… - Había cortado de más. Miro el pedazo de madera, torciendo la boca, giro un poco la estatua para poder apreciarla de otro ángulo, pero no tenía caso, se había arruinado. Se encogió de hombros mientras que la aventaba por la ventana, tal vez tallar madera no era realmente lo suyo - ¿qué decías? – preguntó, mientras se giraba, al fin, para ver a su hermana a los ojos, sonriéndole.

\- ¡Jack! - Se quejó por la falta de atención -, que qué le vas a pedir a Santa. - le repitió.

\- Mmm - Abrió los ojos, recordando -, aún no lo he decidido… - dijo pensativo-. ¿Tú que le vas a pedir?

\- ¡Unos patines! – Gritó feliz, mientras daba saltitos y se le iluminaban los ojos -. Para poder ir a jugar al lago cuando está congelado.

\- ¡Buena idea! – La secundo Jack, parándose de su asiento mientras le ofrecía la mano a su hermana -. Vamos a pedirle ayuda al Señor Leduc para escribir nuestras cartas. - Su hermana, tomando la mano de Jack, asintió emocionada.

Salieron de su cabaña corriendo para dirigirse a la del Señor Leduc, el coleccionador de libros, famoso entre los niños por ayudarles a escribir sus cartas a Santa a cambio de una sonrisa y apreciado entre algunos adultos que nunca aprendieron a escribir o leer.

Aunque todos los adultos lo consideraban un loco, por su pasión por los libros. Nadie comprendía por qué prefería estar rodeado de unas frías páginas de papel a una cálida compañía humana.

\- ¡Más rápido, Jack! – rio, mientras lo jalaba para que acelerara su paso.

La nieve ya había cubierto la mayor parte de la villa, aunque los caminos estaban descubiertos gracias a las fogatas que estaban prendidas por toda la villa. Había unos cuantos niños lanzando bolas de nieve mientras se correteaban y algunos adultos conversando al lado de las fogatas.

Jack y su hermana corrieron hacia el otro extremo de la villa, esquivando bolas de nieve y algún que otro adulto que se les atravesaba, riendo. Cuando por fin llegaron, la pequeña niña llamó a la puerta con tres golpecitos. Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un señor alto, la piel blanca y arrugada, el pelo canoso, con unos ojos cansados pero llenos de sabiduría, y sobre su nariz alargada, unos lentes en forma de medialuna. Al ver los rostros sonrientes de los hermanos Overland, supo inmediatamente a lo que venían, por lo que se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar, y así lo hicieron.

\- ¿No creen que es un poco pronto para enviar una carta a Santa Claus? – preguntó divertido mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Noup - le respondió Jack mientras curioseaba los estantes llenos de libros.

\- Es el primero de noviembre… aún falta.

\- Queremos ser los primeros – susurro la niña con una sonrisa cómplice y su mirada llena de emoción.

\- Por supuesto que lo son. Cada año. – recordó el anciano, así que, con una sonrisa, se acercó a su escritorio y comenzó a preparar todos sus materiales.

Jack dejó lo que estaba revisando para poder acercarse más al escritor y poder apreciar el ritual con curiosidad, al igual que su hermana.

El señor Leduc primero sacó un botecito con tinta negra de un cajón y lo destapó. Después, sacó una hermosa pluma de algún ave exótica y la dejó al lado del frasquito. Cerró el cajón que había abierto y abrió otro, del cual sacó dos hojas de pergamino que colocó al centro del escritorio. Se acomodó en la silla, se ajustó las gafas y miró a los niños.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién será el primero?

\- ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! – gritó la pequeña llena de emoción, dando saltitos mientras levantaba la mano, como si temiera que el señor Leduc no la fuera a ver.

\- Está bien - Dijo mientras reía con ternura, agarró su pluma y la sumergió en la tinta -, ¿cómo quieres que comience?

\- Querido Santa, - comenzó a narrar su carta mientras que el escritor agitaba la pluma por la hoja, hipnotizando a Jack.

Los movimientos del señor Leduc eran precisos, no hacia ni un movimiento en falso, no tenía ni una mancha de tinta y tampoco le temblaba la mano a la hora de escribir. Haciendo que la carta el quedara perfectamente escrita, con una caligrafía impecable. Y cuando la carta estuvo finalizada, la niña corrió al lado del escritor y este le paso la pluma para que garabateara su nombre en la hoja con un poco de su ayuda, a modo de firma.

Le devolvió la pluma al anciano y tomó en sus manitas su carta, después de analizarla su sonrisa creció aún más.

\- Iré a enseñársela a mamá – dijo con algo de duda, no quería dejar a Jack solo, pero la emoción la invadía completamente, quería recibir la aprobación de su mamá.

\- Ve - la alentó Jack -. Te alcanzaré en cuanto acabe.

\- ¡Gracias, Jack! - y mientras corría hacia la puerta, exclamó - ¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda señor Leduc!

\- De nada, pequeña -, le respondió, pero ella ya se había ido corriendo, por lo que no logró escucharlo-. ¿Y tú, Jack? ¿Algo en especial que quieras pedir?

Jack, quien de nuevo se había distraído con los estantes llenos de libros, volteo a ver al hombre mayor y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- No realmente.

El señor Leduc, al tener experiencia escribiendo cartas para Santa, empezó a deslizar la pluma sobre la hoja, empezó escribiendo un saludo, una breve introducción sobre lo bien que se había portado Jack ese año y dejó de escribir cuando llegó a la parte del pedido del juguete, para voltear a ver al joven. Este, sintiendo su mirada inquisidora, empezó a pensar qué podría pedir.

\- Tal vez… ¿unos patines? Para acompañar a mi hermana.

\- Sabia decisión -. Terminó de escribir y le alargó la pluma a Jack -, ten, tienes que firmarla.

Un poco nervioso, agarró la pluma y giró el papel hacia su dirección. Temblando, escribió "JACK OVERLAND" en el pie de la hoja y frunció el ceño al ver el resultado. Sus garabatos resaltaban enormemente con la fina letra del escritor. Y este, al adivinar el porqué de su mirada le sonrió aun más.

\- No te preocupes -, le dijo con comprensión-, irás mejorando, sólo necesitas practicar más.

\- Supongo -. Algo decepcionado le devolvió la pluma y tomó su carta. Susurrando un "gracias", salió con dirección a su casa mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

No lo comprendía. Todos parecían tener alguna actividad que les saliera a la perfección… ¡Excepto él! Había intentado de todo. Tenía una horrible puntería como para cazar, las plantas se le morían cuando las intentaba cuidar, cuando intentó cocinar casi se incendia la cocina, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para cargar cosas muy pesadas, ni la agilidad para tallar madera. Y al parecer tampoco podía escribir bien.

Todos le decían que siguiera practicando, pero eso era demasiado aburrido, tenía que encontrar algo en lo que fuera bueno a la primera, y pronto. Cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo para cumplir la mayoría de edad y entonces tendría que elegir un trabajo.

Pero qué caso tenía si no podía hacer nada bien… Frustrado, doblo la carta en cuatro partes y la metió en el bolcillo de su pantalón.

Llegó a su casa y entró. Su mamá estaba sirviendo la cena, la cual consistía en una especie de guiso con algo de carne y patatas, mientras que su hermana, sentada en el comedor, le relataba cómo había decidido escoger su regalo de navidad. La carta yacía doblada sobre la mesa, a un lado de ella.

En cuanto se sentó, su hermana le saltó encima.

\- ¡Jack! ¡¿Qué le pediste!? – semi-gritó de la emoción.

\- Oh, bueno, verás… -dijo Jack mientras se acercaba a su oído y lo cubría con su mano, mientras observaba a los lados. Como si le fuera a susurrar el secreto más grande de todos. Y su hermana, con una mirada cómplice, se acercó más a él -, es un secreto.

El rostro sonriente de la niña cambio a una mueca de decepción. Se regresó a su lugar para poder fulminarlo con la mirada.

\- Eso no es justo… ¡Mamá, di-¡ -pero fue interrumpida.

\- Hora de cenar, después pueden seguir jugando.

Su mamá no la ayudaría. Jack se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer, más rápido de lo usual, mientras que su hermana lo penetraba con la mirada. Eso no se quedaría así. Pero mientras tanto, siguió contándole a su mamá su aventura con la carta, quien de vez en cuando la regañaba por hablar con la boca llena.

Al terminar de comer, Jack se levantó de un salto y se fue corriendo a su cuarto a pesar de los reclamos de su hermana por no esperarla.

Se tumbó en su cama. Suspiró.

Estaba cansado de cada día intentar un oficio (nada divertido) nuevo. Y conforme más trabajos probaba, más aburridos se volvían y más concentración requerían.

Él sólo quería seguir jugando con su hermana y divertirse todo el día ¿Era mucho pedir?

¿Por qué los adultos no tenían trabajos divertidos? Absolutamente todos eran estresantes y llenos de tensión.

Con razón se quedaban calvos.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando una vocecita lo distrajo. Se volteó hacia la puerta y vio a su hermanita asomándose.

\- Unos patines – dijo Jack.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Le pedí unos patines para ir a jugar contigo al lago congelado – Le explicó con una sonrisa.

Pero por ahora, el trabajo de Jack era hacer a su hermanita feliz. Los adultos podían esperar.

.

.

.

El 25 de diciembre, Navidad, ambos recibieron sus patines, llenos de emoción fueron a estrenarlos ese mismo día.

Sólo la niña regresó.

Jack murió.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

¿Qué les parece?

Está idea surgió en diciembre mientras veía la película por centésima vez, y me quedé pensando en que me hubiera gustado saber más de la vida de Jack mientras era humano. En fin.

Otra duda que necesito que me respondan ¿Qué nombre tiene la hermana de Jack? No tiene nombre oficial, y he leído por ahí varios nombres que le ponen (Pepa, Emma, Mary...) En fin, me he encontrado de todo. Pero no me convence ninguno. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Por fin he logrado actualizar después de mucho tiempo... Prometo que cada vez será más seguido.

En este capítulo en especial me tarde porque me deprimí conforme iba escribiendo ¡Rayos! Eso de escribir capítulos emocionales me pega. Perooo los demás ya serán más felices.

Gracias a todas esas personitas que dejaron comentarios, revicen su inbox! ya que les conteste.

Por cierto, el nombre que elegí para la hermana de Jack es "Emma".

Espero y les guste el capítulo.

Disclaimers: Ni ROTG ni los personajes me pertenecen, su uso es con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Carta de desesperación**

* * *

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

Safe & Sound - Taylor Swift

* * *

El viejo Leduc suele contar historias a los niños del pueblo de vez en cuando, reunidos alrededor de la fogata. Una vez contó que cuando alguien muere, su alma se transforma en una estrella en el cielo. Jack había reclamado ese día diciendo que él no sería una simple estrella, que él se iría a jugar a la luna.

Es impresionante cómo pueden cambiar las cosas con el paso del tiempo. A veces cambian con los meses, como las estaciones del año; con los días, como el crecimiento de las plantas; con las horas, como la madera quemándose; con los minutos, como un té recién hecho; o con los segundos… como Jack desvaneciéndose.

Un segundo antes él estaba ahí, feliz de haber salvado a su hermana, y al otro había desaparecido debajo de la oscuridad del lago semi-congelado. Su hermana gritó su nombre, como si con eso pudiera parar el tiempo, retrocederlo o simplemente cambiarlo. Como si gritar tuviera un poder especial para cambiar el destino.

El tiempo parecía haberse congelado, el agua del hoyo por el que había caído Jack apenas y se movía, la niña estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, gateando lentamente. Buscando. Se asomó despacio hacia el borde, pero ahí no había nada más que oscuridad. Y probablemente algún monstruo marino que impedía que Jack regresara con ella.

Retrocedió asustada.

Estuvo sentada en la nieve, temblando de frío, de soledad y de miedo, estuvo en la misma posición lo que ella sintió como unos minutos que en realidad fueron horas. El tiempo nunca espera a nadie. Y cuando logró deshacerse de la oscura visión del lago en penumbras, se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin piedad alguna.

Se quitó los patines a jalones, se puso sus botas con la vista nublada y corrió a su casa. Corrió como nunca y en el camino veía de reojo al cielo, buscando una estrella a la cual poder aferrarse con la vista nublada de lágrimas. Sin embargo, esa noche no hubo ninguna estrella que escuchara su plegaria.

Cuando llegó al pueblo, reconoció a su mamá en una de las primeras fogatas que alumbraban la noche y corrió hacia ella.

\- ¡Mamaaaa! – gritó, aferrándose a su falda con toda la fuerza que tenía, la cual era poca. Todos los presentes la miraron preocupados, no era normal que Emma estuviera sola en los bosques, ni tampoco que estuviera triste.

\- Emma ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó su mamá, pero sus lágrimas se habían congelado en su rostro junto con su voz, su vista temerosa se turnaba entre el camino que daba al lago congelado y el cielo oscurecido, ahora iluminado únicamente por la luna llena en lo alto. Sin estrellas. Su madre se estaba empezando a asustar al ver la falta de respuesta de su niña, no era normal en ella - ¿Emma, estas bien?

\- Jack…- Fue lo único que alcanzo a susurrar antes de volver a romper en llanto y se mamá la abrazó más fuerte.

En ese momento notaron que Jack no estaba, los hermanos Overland eran prácticamente inseparables, todo el pueblo lo sabía, por lo que todos comprendieron en seguida la situación, _algo le había pasado a Jack_.

Tres hombres que estaban cerca de la fogata de la madre, se pusieron de acuerdo sin palabras y fueron a buscar lámparas para ir en busca del chico. Al mismo tiempo, la mamá intentaba calmarla para que le pudiera decir lo ocurrido, en vano. Lo único que hacia Emma era repetir el nombre de Jack una y otra y otra vez, a veces susurrándolo entre hipidos y otras gritándolo, llamándolo para que volviera con ella en medio del llanto.

Pasaron minutos antes de que por fin tranquilizara el llanto frenético, convirtiéndolo sólo en hipidos.

Y fue cuando una brisa helada llegó al pueblo, pero todos lo ignoraron, era normal ese clima en esa época del año. También ignoraron que esa brisa traía consigo a un muchacho confundido, el cual, asustado porque nadie lograba verlo, se fue como llegó, llevándose consigo una parte de la felicidad de Emma, sin saberlo.

La señora Overland se llevó a su hija a su casa cargándola. Cuando llegaron, la pequeña había caído dormida por el cansancio. Sin embargo, esa noche no tuvo sueños, sino pesadillas donde había hoyos negros y monstruos marinos vigilándola de lejos.

Un par de horas más tarde, los señores que habían ido en busca del chico regresaron con malas noticias para la familia Overland. No habían encontrado absolutamente nada, ni huellas ni rastros. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar al día siguiente para que Emma les contara lo ocurrido.

Esa noche la Señora Overland no durmió, esperando el regreso de Jack... El pueblo entero lo esperó despierto y con las fogatas encendidas. Nunca llegó.

Al día siguiente, todo el pueblo se sumergió en un ambiente de luto. Los niños dejaron de gritar y correr, y los adultos hablaban en susurros.

Emma se negó a desayunar, tenía la panza revuelta después de haber soñado con monstruos y la caída de Jack. Su madre también estaba decaída, por lo que la dejó ser. En seguida los hombres que habían ido a buscar a Jack llegaron a su casa, y junto con su madre le preguntaron qué había pasado. Ella les relató todo con lágrimas en los ojos, el cómo habían ido a patinar, el hielo frágil, la desaparición de Jack y los monstruos del lago que lo jalaron hasta el fondo.

Sin embargo, los hombres se miraron confundidos, cuando fueron a buscar pistas en la noche el lago no tenía ningún agujero y contrario a lo que la niña decía, el hielo parecía duro y resistente. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tal vez ellos no habían visto bien por culpa de la oscuridad de la noche. O tal vez la niña estaba tan asustada de estar sola en el bosque que había tenido una alucinación. Lo mejor era ir a confirmar.

Así que, los tres hombres y la señora Overland fueron guiados por Emma hacía el lago congelado para confirmar lo dicho.

Pero se encontraron con un lago congelado sin grietas ni hoyos, el hielo resistente y firme, sin monstruos que la vieran desde la oscuridad.

\- Emma… -susurro su madre, mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura – Cariño, ¿Estás segura que aquí fue?

Nada tenía sentido, así como Jack había desaparecido debajo del lago de un momento al otro, el hoyo negro también lo había hecho.

\- Estoy segura… Fue aquí -susurró. Los hombres la miraron algo molestos, no habían dormido bien y que la niña mintiera no ayudaba con su humor, ella retrocedió unos pasos asustada de sus miradas -, yo lo vi… ¡Fue ahí, Jack se cayó al lago ahí! -gritó mientras señalaba el lugar donde había estado el hoyo. Su mamá notó lo asustada que estaba y decidió intervenir.

\- ¿Será posible que el agujero se haya vuelto a congelar?

\- ¿Tan rápido? No lo creo… No está haciendo tanto frio -dijo uno, con sorna. Lo único que quería era largarse a dormir.

\- Es una posibilidad -dijo otro, con mirada un poco más amable.

\- El hielo debería ser frágil, entonces -respondió el primero.

\- Piénsalo, ayer hizo mucho viento, probablemente ayudo a que se congelara… -decidió intervenir el tercero, los tres estaban cansados, y entre más pronto llegaran a una conclusión, más rápido podrían regresar a sus respectivas casas.

Mientras los hombres discutían, las dos Overland decidieron ignorarlos.

Emma se acercó lentamente al lago y caminó hasta donde había caído Jack. Sin comprender realmente lo que había pasado. Su madre se le acercó y la abrazó por detrás.

\- ¿Fue aquí? -le susurró al oído. Emma asintió sin despegar la vista del hielo. Su mamá la abrazó más fuerte -. Yo te creo – Emma sintió a su mamá temblar mientras la abrazaba, también sintió como su hombre se humedecía lentamente. Nunca había visto a su mamá llorar, pero desde que Jack cayó en el abismo, sentía que absolutamente todo cambiaría.

No estaba segura si le gustaba el cambio. Ella sólo quería a Jack de regreso.

Con el paso de los días Emma dejó de llorar en las mañanas. Los sueños nevados fueron volviendo poco a poco y su sonrisa volvía a ser sincera. Los adultos decían que aún era pequeña por lo que lo olvidaría pronto, que equivocados estaban. Emma nunca olvidaría a Jack, y el trauma de ver a su hermano sumergirse en la oscuridad nunca desaparecería del todo.

Sin embargo, Emma era una niña que se caracterizaba por su espíritu soñador, en palabras de los adultos. Así que cada noche, recordando las historias del señor Leduc, contemplaba el cielo hasta que se quedaba dormida, analizándolo, buscando alguna nueva estrella. Porque el señor Leduc le había dicho que cuando alguien muere, su alma se convertía en estrella. Y el señor Leduc lo sabía todo y nunca mentía.

Así que cada noche estuvo viendo las estrellas, pero nunca vio ninguna que fuera nueva, no había ninguna que brillara más que las demás. Excepto la Luna.

Tal vez. Sólo tal vez, Jack realmente había decidido ir a vivir a la Luna en vez de convertirse en estrella. Tal vez, la obstinación de Jack realmente le había ganado hasta a la Muerte.

Por lo que, al mes de la muerte de Jack, decidida, le hizo una visita al señor Leduc. Llevaba consigo los patines que había recibido de Navidad abrazados a su pequeño cuerpo y las lágrimas estaban intentando resurgir de entre las cenizas.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del Señor Leduc, este le abrió y la vio con una mirada llena de comprensión, sabía que el duelo no era fácil, pero a diferencia de los demás, él no la vio con lástima, sabía que Emma era fuerte y se repondría a su modo.

En cuanto la dejó pasar, la pequeña se dirigió directamente a su escritorio y, con algo de duda, deposito los patines en la orilla.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, pequeñas?

Pero ella no respondió, dudosa de qué debería responder ¿la verdad? ¿una mentira? Todo el mundo dice que bien, cuando en realidad no lo está. Decidió evadir la pregunta mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- Necesito su ayuda -dijo, con la voz temblorosa, pero ya no había vuelta atrás -, eh, por favor.

\- Por supuesto ¿Qué necesitas? -, le respondió.

\- Quiero… Quiero escribir una carta.

El viejo bibliotecario asintió, y procedió a realizar su ritual, pero esta vez Emma no le prestó atención, su vista vagaba nerviosa por toda la habitación mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\- Listo - dijo el señor Leduc para atraer su atención -, ¿Qué quieres que escriba?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su respiración se hizo errática.

\- Querido Santa… -susurró. Leduc se sorprendió que la niña decidiera hacer una carta de navidad, pero no dijo nada y empezó a escribir mientras Emma le dictaba -, me porté muy bien este año… Hice mis deberes y obedecí a mi mamá – con cada palabra le temblaba más la voz, las lágrimas empezaron a bajar poco a poco de su rostro sin poder controlarlas, ella se las limpiaba de vez en cuando -, también me comí todas mis verduras… S-sé que me trajiste los patines que te pedí… Pero te los quiero cambiar. T-te los cambio por Jack. Él está viviendo en la Luna ahora. Y-yo no sé cómo llegar a la Luna, pero con tu trineo supongo que tú sí puedes. P-por favor, devuélveme a mi hermano. – Y con esas últimas palabras, se echó a llorar como no había llorado en todo este tiempo.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

Espero les haya gustado, recuerden comentar! me hacen feliz :)

Esperen pronto la continuación.

Nos leemos! Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Nuevamente perdón por la tardanza! La escuela consume mi vida (Hasta para vacaciones me dejaron tarea... ) Pero en fin, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, recién salido del horno, ubicado cuando Jack era aún un niño pequeño.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios! realmente alegran mi día. (les contesté en inbox).

Espero y les guste.

Disclaimers: ROTG no me pertenece y esas cosas.

 **Carta de alegría**

* * *

 _la felicidad no consiste en todo tener_

 _Sino en saber sacar, lo bueno que te da_

 _yo te cantaré una nana_

 _y mi voz te arropará_

 _y en tus sábanas, mi aliento_

 _las pesadillas se irán_

 _y algún día se cumplirán_

 _todos tus sueños se harán realidad_

Mago de oz – el atrapasueños

* * *

A Jack le gustaba jugar, más que a nada en el mundo. No entendía por qué los adultos no jugaban, se la pasaban haciendo cosas aburridas, como trabajar o quejarse del clima. No conocía a ningún adulto que le gustara jugar, preferían platicar sobre leña o cómo hacer comida a escalar árboles o buscar hadas en el bosque.

 _Tal vez_ , pensó Jack, _cuando creces te vuelves aburrido_. Pero eso no le iba a pasar a él, no señor. Él jugaría eternamente, seguiría jugando aunque fuera el último niño de la villa. O al menos eso es lo que les decía a los demás niños del pueblo.

Era bastante aburrido jugar sólo, y Jack lo sabía. Era genial jugar con los niños por el pueblo, pero había veces en que a Jack no lo dejaban salir, ya sea porque se enfermaba o porque llovía o nevaba demasiado, y él siempre deseaba poder tener alguien más en la casa con quien jugar.

Es por eso que la navidad pasada, cuando envió su carta a Santa le pidió un hermanito ¡Hasta le hizo un dibujo sobre cómo quería que fuera! Sin embargo, en la mañana de Navidad había un bote de madera en vez de un niño… ¡El bote era genial! Tenía velas y cuerdas y todo… Pero no era lo que él había pedido. Él quería un hermanito.

 _Quizá no me porté lo suficientemente bien este año para que Santa me trajera un hermanito_ , pensó. Había jugado varias bromas a los adultos… ¡Este año se portaría mejor! Tal vez… Por ahora tendría que esperar a que los lagos y ríos se descongelaran para poder jugar con su barquito.

Los días pasaron rápido, Jack se olvidó de su deseo frustrado y se concentró en jugar y bromear y jugar. Una travesura de vez en cuando no había daño ¿verdad? Hasta que un día, regresando de jugar en el lodo lo llamó su mamá, ella se encontraba en la sala, sentada en su silla favorita, tejiendo. Ella no era mucho de hacer manualidades, sin embargo, había estado tejiendo mucho últimamente, demasiado, para el gusto de Jack.

Jack se acercó con seguridad hacia donde ella estaba, pues sabía que no había hecho ninguna travesura por lo que lo pudieran regañar… Al menos por ese día.

O por ahora.

Su mamá al verlo lleno de lodo le dio una mirada reprobatoria, pero Jack le dio una de las sonrisas más dulces, sabía que no le podían decir nada cuando sonreía así, siempre funcionaba. Suspirando, su mamá volvió al tema por el cual lo había llamado.

\- ¿Recuerdas que le habías pedido a Santa un hermanito?

\- Sí – contestó mientras hacia un puchero, no le gustaba recordar el tema-, y no me lo trajo…

Su madre sonrió.

\- ¿Y qué pasaría si te dijera que vas a ser hermano pronto? – tanteo su madre, los ojos de Jack se iluminaron.

\- ¿Me lo va a traer el Conejo de Pascua? – le dijo esperanzado - ¿los hermanos salen de los huevos de pascua?

\- No, Jack, No – rió su madre, Jack tenía una gran imaginación -, no será el Conejo quien te lo traiga, seré yo, estoy embarazada – al ver la cara de confusión de Jack prosiguió -, hay un bebé en mi panza.

\- ¿Qué hace ahí mi hermano? – empezó con el bombardeo de preguntas, su pequeño cerebro trabajando a cien para poder encontrar respuestas - ¿Cómo te lo vas a sacar? … ¿Te lo comiste?

\- No, no me lo comí. Simplemente ahí crecen, y cuando esté listo, el bebé saldrá.

\- ¿Y cuándo será eso? Ya quiero jugar con él – exclamó emocionado.

\- Dentro de algunos meses.

\- ¿¡Meses!? Eso es mucho tiempo… -susurró decepcionado.

\- Tendrás que ser paciente, mi querido Jack – le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello -, verás que el tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que parece.

\- Supongo…

Y el tiempo pasó rápido para Jack, tal cual su madre le prometió, entre travesuras, bromas y juegos los días pasaron volando; excepto las noches. Todas las noches se le hacían eternas a Jack.

Todas las noches, sin falta, se ponía a contemplar las estrellas, conectando unas con otras para crear diferentes figuras mientras se preguntaba cómo sería su hermano ¿sería como el dibujo que había hecho en la carta de navidad? ¿se parecería a él o sería totalmente diferente? Obviamente le gustaría jugar, a todos los niños les gustaba jugar, pero ¿qué juego sería su favorito? A él le gustaban todos los juegos, entonces no tendrían problemas con eso.

Noche tras noche, Jack se ponía a contemplar las estrellas y se hacía esas preguntas una y otra vez hasta que se quedaba dormido, gracias a la arena de Sandman. Y noche tras noche, soñaba que jugaba con su futuro hermano.

Hasta que un día, simplemente ocurrió.

Jack se había ido a jugar desde temprano a los bosques, sus amigos habían dicho que vieron hadas en el bosque, cerca del lago. Pues bien, Jack estaba decidido a ser el primero en capturar una y no regresaría hasta que la hubiera atrapado… o le diera hambre, lo que sucediera primero. Desgraciadamente para Jack, pasó lo segundo, era más de mediodía cuando su pancita empezó a rugir desesperada y él no tuvo más remedio que regresar a su casa.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su casa y vio a un montón de personas en su sala y algunas otras en la recamara de su mamá se le olvidó por completo el hambre que tenía.

La mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí eran mujeres, amigas de su madre, y absolutamente todos lo felicitaron. Y con cada felicitación Jack fruncía el ceño más y más, después de todo hoy no era su cumpleaños como para que lo anduvieran felicitando.

Al no encontrar a su mamá entre las personas regadas en la sala decidió ir a asomarse a su habitación. La encontró tendida en su cama y con cara de total cansancio. También habían otras dos mujeres haciendo… bueno, Jack no sabía qué estaban haciendo esas personas en su casa.

Todo era demasiado sospechoso, por lo que decidió quedarse parado en a lado de la puerta mirando con desconfianza a las mujeres.

\- Jack – lo llamó su mamá, pero él no le prestó atención por estar concentrado en las mujeres -. Jack ¿Quieres ver al bebé?

Entonces Jack le prestó atención, se olvidó de sus sospechas, sonrió y corrió al lado de su madre, buscando ahora a su nuevo hermano, pero no vio a ningún niño ahí, sólo a un bulto de sábanas que su mamá tenía en brazos. Curioso, se asomó al pequeño bulto y pudo ver la diminuta cabecita del bebé; y, contrarió a la reacción que su madre esperaba, Jack frunció el ceño, de nuevo, y miró confundido a su madre.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a jugar con él? Es muy pequeño – se quejó mientras su mamá le daba una sonrisa.

\- Crecerá Jack, no te preocupes por eso, ya verás que pronto estarán jugando los dos – sin embargo, Jack no parecía muy convencido de eso -, y Jack, en realidad el bebé es una niña, tienes una hermanita bebé.

Jack abrió totalmente los ojos, sorprendido ¿Una niña?

\- ¿La cuidarás, Jack? ¿Protegerás a tu hermana?

Salió de su asombro inicial y proceso las palabras de su mamá, él sería el encargado de protegerla; infló su pecho con orgullo y asintió varias veces, no dejaría que nada malo le pasara porque… ¿aún podía jugar con ella, verdad?

\- Serás el mejor hermano mayor del mundo – le dijo su mamá mientras le revolvía el pelo. Y Jack no pudo más que sonreír aún más - ¿Quieres saber su nombre? – Y Jack volvió a asentir, emocionado -, su nombre es Emma, Emma Overland.

\- Me gusta… Emma – y asomándose un poco al bulto de cobijas que escondían a su pequeña hermana le dijo -, hola Emma, me llamo Jack y soy tu hermano mayor.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

Un poco más corto que todos los anteriores, pero me gustó.

¿Ustedes que opinan?

Recuerden dejar sus comentarios,

Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Nuevo capítulo, perdonen la tardanza... pero pues vacaciones.

Gracias por sus reviews! Realmente me gusta saber sus opiniones y comentarios.

Espero y les guste.

Disc: ROTG no me pertenece.

 **Carta de esperanza**

* * *

 _Y jamás des por perdida la partida que hay en ti._

 _Y aunque duelan las heridas, curarán._

 _Mago de oz – Hoy te toca ser feliz_

* * *

Cada estación del año tiene su magia, única e irrepetible. El invierno lo convierte todo en blanco, pequeños copos de nieve plateada caen por donde mires, es esa época en la que te llena de dicha el corazón y, a pesar de que hace frío en el exterior, el interior se llena de un sentimiento cálido y especial; El otoño, por otro lado, convierte todas las hojas en dorado y escarlata, dándole a los bosques un aspecto encantado, lleno de pequeñas hojas color caramelo danzando con el viento; El verano es verde, lleno de vida y energía, es esa época en la que puedes jugar y sonreír, donde lo bueno parece eterno y la alegría es verdadera; Pero la primavera… La primavera está llena de colores y figuras, es el renacimiento de todas las plantas, es el inicio de un nuevo ciclo, es la esperanza de una nueva vida. Es esa temporada en donde todo parece que está en perfecta armonía.

También es cuando puedes conseguir chocolate gratis, claro.

Todo depende de tu punto de vista. Y Jack estaba decidido de que no sólo tendría más huevos de chocolate que cualquier otro niño de la aldea - a excepción de su hermana, que parecía ser la favorita del conejo-, sino que, además, capturaría al mismísimo Conejo de Pascua, así obtendrían chocolate durante todo el año. Ya no tendría que esperar hasta Halloween o Navidad para obtener caramelos, ¡sería el rey de los Chocolates!

Un plan más que perfecto. El único detalle era el cómo atraparía al conejo de pascua. Tal vez le serviría la red de mariposas que utilizaba para buscar hadas, el conejo no debería ser muy grande ¿cierto? … "Tal vez un poco gordo por todo el chocolate que ha de comer" pensó Jack, pero si fuera así ¿Cómo le hacía para ser tan rápido y esconder los huevos por todos lados? Su hermana le afirmó que era gracias a la magia de la pascua que, lógicamente, le permitía moverse tan rápido. La red funcionaría, no importa que tan gordo sea el conejo.

Ahora sólo tenía el problema de la velocidad mágica. Años pasados, cuando veía un arbusto moverse, por más rápido que corrieran, nunca lograban encontrarlo; pero este año sí que podrían, Jack estaba convencido de que su velocidad había aumentado considerablemente a comparación del año pasado; y había aprendido a escalar árboles con mayor facilidad. Aunque su hermana aún tenía dudas, ciertamente Jack era más veloz, pero no confiaba en que fuera lo suficientemente rápido, después de todo, estamos hablando del Conejo de Pascua.

El plan era simple, Jack se escondería en un árbol y cuando viera al conejo se lanzaría sobre él. Si se le escapaba, Emma y Jack lo corretearían hasta alcanzarlo. El Conejo de Pascua estaría tan impresionado que los llevaría a su madriguera y tendrían chocolate infinito.

Era el plan perfecto.

Sin embargo, ya llevaba trepado en un árbol varias horas y ni pista del conejo… La paciencia no era su fuerte. Emma también se había aburrido y se había ido persiguiendo una mariposa de colores brillantes; Jack estuvo a punto de acompañarla ¡pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte! ¡Lo tenía que hacer por Emma y por el chocolate sin límites! Seguramente el conejo no tardaría… Emma había descubierto que ese era uno de sus lugares preferidos para esconder sus preciados huevos.

No supo en qué momento empezó a dormitar, recargado en el palo de la red. El viento suavemente le acariciaba el cabello, las hojas de los árboles se mecían al ritmo de su canto y sólo se alcazaba a escuchar el revolotear de los pajaritos que danzaban en el bosque. Hasta que, repentinamente, el sonido de una rama rompiéndose sacó de su ensoñación a Jack.

Desorientado, soltó la red de mariposas, la cual terminó en el suelo, lejos de su alcance. Pero eso no era importante en ese momento, no, lo importante era buscar al causante del ruido. Examinó lentamente el bosque, pero no había ningún ser vivo a la redonda… ni siquiera el causante del sonido. Bajó lentamente de su rama para alcanzar la red sin dejar de mirar al bosque.

Ya seguro en el suelo y con la red bien sujeta en sus manos volvió a examinar su alrededor, pero nada. Estaba seguro que el ruido había venido de su lado izquierdo, en donde se encontraban varios arbustos. Así que camino lentamente hacia estos, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, pero era inevitable el pisar algunas ramitas y hojas durante el trayecto; sin embargo, no había movimiento de parte del arbusto… Buena señal ¿no? Significaba que su presa seguía escondida detrás de este.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca respiró un par de veces, se agacho un poco y con toda la energía que tenía se abalanzó sobre la planta con un grito de guerra.

Pero nada, no había ningún conejo gordo detrás del arbusto. Lo único que yacía era una flor morada de muchos pétalos y, colocados cuidadosamente a su alrededor, tres pequeños huevos de chocolate decorados con diferentes colores y dibujos.

Derrotado, Jack se dejó caer al suelo y cerró los ojos. Ese conejo gordo le había ganado este año, ya se las cobraría el siguiente… Al menos le había dejado algo de chocolate. Sin saber en qué momento, se quedó dormido y cuando despertó el Sol ya estaba bastante alto.

Agarrando los chocolates fue corriendo a buscar a Emma y se los enseñó. Juntos los examinaron lentamente, en busca de pistas. El primero tenía pintado flores moradas por todos lados; en el segundo había algo escrito, y en el fondo varías líneas entrelazadas; el tercero había un dibujo bastante peculiar, parecía un conejo gris, el cual estaba parado en sus patas traseras, era bastante alto y tenía unos bumerangs en sus manos, el fondo era verde con diseños triangulares.

\- Bueno - dijo Emma -, creo que después de todo el Conejo de Pascua no está gordo.

Y Jack sólo asintió ante la afirmación de su hermana, embobado con el dibujo del conejo. Era totalmente diferente a cómo se lo habían imaginado. Imponente, serio, desafiante… Nada de tierno y esponjoso.

\- Ja – le replicó Jack -, de seguro sólo está alardeando ¡Míralo! No hay forma de que un conejo pueda lucir así -. Exclamó, aunque ambos hermanos sentían que el Conejo de Pascua realmente lucía así, algo en su interior se los decía.

\- Tal vez te escuchó, Jack, diciéndole gordo y eso -le recordó -, y por eso te dejó este huevito. Lo has de haber hecho enfadar.

\- O tal vez realmente es un conejo gordo y obeso y por eso quiere que creamos lo contrario -empezó a bromear- ¡Eso es! Quiere manipularnos, pero yo no caeré en su trampa.

\- ¡Jack! -exclamó su hermana entre risas - ¡No puedes decir eso del Conejo! Ya no te traerá chocolates.

\- ¡Claro que lo hará! Cuando lo atrape el siguiente año – replicó con optimismo.

\- Necesitaras una red más grande – señaló Emma mientras veía el huevito -, no creo que quepa en una red de mariposas.

\- Igual lo atraparé – dijo confiado Jack, después de todo ahora sabía cómo se veía, eso era una clara ventaja para él.

Dejando de lado el huevo con el dibujo del Conejo, Emma agarró el que tenía las letras, tratando de descifrarlo, sin mucho éxito.

\- ¿Qué crees que diga, Jack? – preguntó.

\- Probablemente algo como "adoro el chocolate" o algo por el estilo, yo pondría eso si fuera el conejo de pascua.

\- No te creo, Jack – sonrió la niña -, mejor vamos con el señor Leduc, ¡él lo leerá!

Y así lo hicieron.

Como siempre, los recibió con una sonrisa amable y los complació con su pedido. Después de examinar un momento el huevo les dijo a los niños que decía "Sigue intentando".

Jack lo tomó como una declaración de guerra.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

Algo cortito, pero me gustó como quedó.

Recuerden dejar sus comentarios :)

Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Adivinen quién ha revivido?

La verdad es que no tengo excusas para haber tardado tanto además de que la escuela y las crisis existenciales me tienen ocupada _fulltime_.

En fin, aquí está, capítulo chiquito pero bonito (?)

Disc. ROTG no me pertenece

Advertencia: melancolía y... es posible que lloren?

 **Cartas de consuelo**

* * *

 _And the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?_

Coldplay – Fix you

* * *

En unos días se cumpliría un año desde la muerte de Jack.

Fue un año al que los adultos catalogaron como el año más frío que podían recordar. Después del invierno llegó la primavera, o al menos eso esperaban ya que la nieve nunca se derritió del todo y las flores no florecieron, los vegetales se murieron y las plantas permanecieron congeladas. Cuando llegó el verano fue todo un poco más fácil, pero aun así el frío seguía presente. Después llegó el otoño y otra vez el invierno. Parecía poco creíble que de verdad había pasado un año.

Y lo peor de todo, el lago por el que había caído Jack nunca se descongeló.

Después del funeral, el cual se realizó a orillas del lago, todos siguieron con sus vidas diarias.

Emma no podía entender cómo todos parecían haber olvidado a Jack tan pronto, no hablaban de él, no visitaban el lago, no nada. Ella parecía ser la única que lo seguía recordando. La primera semana después de su muerte fue la más dura, todos parecían mirarla con pena y le susurraban palabras de consuelo; pero ella no las quería, ella necesitaba traer a Jack de regreso.

Cada día, sin falta, iba donde el señor Leduc a escribirle una carta a Santa, donde le decía que le devolvería los patines y todos sus regalos de navidad anteriores a cambio de su hermano. En algunas cartas le intentaba recordar lo bien que se había portado, en otras le prometía que se portaría incluso mejor el resto de su vida. Pero todo seguía igual, Jack seguía sumergido en el lago congelado y el señor Leduc, preocupado por su comportamiento le sugirió que lo mejor sería escribir sólo una carta al mes, después de todo, la idea no era molestar a Santa Claus.

Y así lo hicieron.

Cada día primero de mes Emma iba con el señor Leduc para escribir sus cartas a Santa. En algunas le volvía a pedir que le devolviera a su hermano; en otras le contaba lo mucho que extrañaba a Jack y su compañía y sus bromas y su todo, sin él nada era igual; en otras tantas le describía las cosas nuevas que iba aprendiendo, esperando que Jack también la pudiera escuchar; y en otras le contaba lo bien que se había portado durante ese mes. A veces escribía todo junto. Y en absolutamente todas las cartas le recalcaba y le recordaba que ese año no quería regalos, sólo quería a Jack.

Incluso le ofreció cambiar sus preciados huevos de pascua a cambió de su hermano, se veía como un trato bastante justo.

Sin embargo, pasó navidad y Jack no regresó. Lo único que obtuvo fue una muñeca. Pero ella no se rendiría, seguiría escribiendo las cartas, tal vez portarse bien por un año no era suficiente. No importaba, ella seguiría sonriendo, seguiría jugando con los demás niños, seguiría ayudando a su mamá en la casa, seguiría obedeciendo a los adultos, seguiría siendo la misma niña alegre, seguiría creyendo en la magia y en las hadas, porque tal vez hacía falta que se portara mejor o que tuviera más fe para traer a Jack de regreso.

Y así, sin saberlo las pesadillas también se disiparon. Entre más le escribía a Santa Claus, menos pesadillas tenía durante la noche, menos lágrimas se derramaban en su almohada cuando extrañando a Jack. A veces las pesadillas volvían, especialmente cuando las nubes negras ocultaban la luna llena, y volvía a ver a Jack cayendo por el agujero sombrío del lago. Se despertaba gritando su nombre y su mamá corría a su cuarto a consolarla. Y cada vez Emma esperaba que sólo fuera un sueño y que fuera Jack quien entrara a su habitación y la hiciera reír.

Fue un año muy duro para todos.

Pero Emma se mantuvo feliz, y de todo salió una buena noticia, el señor Leduc le había prometido que le enseñaría a escribir y a leer, así podría escribir todas las cartas que ella quisiera. Su mamá, a pesar de no estar del todo convencida, aceptó al haberla visto tan emocionada. Sus clases empezarían en una semana.

Seguiría escribiendo.

Seguiría creyendo.

Seguiría obedeciendo.

Y tal vez algún día volvería Jack, ella lo sabía, lo presentía. Algo le decía que Jack seguiría con ella. Sólo tenía que seguir teniendo fe.

Emma suspiró. Se había separado de los niños con los que había estado jugando y ahora estaba sentada a orillas del lago congelado, le gustaba venir a pensar o simplemente a hablar de su día en voz alta, con esperanza de que Jack la escuchara.

Si se concentraba mucho, hasta podía sentir que en cualquier momento saldría Jack de algún escondite y le gritaría que todo había sido una mala broma, se reirían y volverían a casa.

Mientras tanto seguiría contándole de su día como cada tarde.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

Qué tal? Recuerden dejar sus reviews! :D

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
